conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kongsberg Protector RWS
Protector Remote Weapon Station (RWS) is a remotely controlled weapon station for light and medium calibre weapons and can be mounted on any type of platform. It was developed by Kongsberg of Kalmar Union to protect armored vehicles without exposing the vehicle's crew to enemy fire and it has been in full scale production since December 2001. Since then more than 17,000 systems have been sold to 17 nations. Overview Protector was developed to protect armored vehicles without exposing the vehicle's crew to enemy fire. Such a system enables the crew to effectively operate the weapon and sensor systems of the WCS well protected under armor. The Protector has been designed to integrate light and medium-caliber guns as well as missile and grenade launchers. The weapon station consists of a sophisticated weapon tower featuring electro-optical sights and allows the system to be operated from inside the vehicle with a high degree of precision to protect the gunner from beeing exposed. The system consists of a stabilized firing platform, a fire-control system and control grips. Several weapons can be mounted to the platform and the system also features 4 M6 Smoke Grenade Dischargers. Versions Protector M151 M151 PROTECTOR is designed for small and medium caliber weapons, and can be installed on any type of platform. * Detached Line of Sight (DLOS) enables the gunner to keep his sights on target, independent of ballistic solution for the weapon/ammunition in use. * Fully stabilized system provides unmatched observation and engagement capabilities. * Thermal Imager with dual field of view, autofocus and e-zoom. * Color Daylight camera allows a wide field of view up to 45 degrees while observing, and more than 30 times optical magnified close-up view of the target area when identifying and engaging a long distance target. * Compatible with any available Laser Range Finder on the market. * PROTECTOR, with its DLOS, is the ultimate solution for accurate operation of the 40mm Automatic Grenade Launcher (AGL). Integrated Weapons & Missiles: * M249 (5,56) * Browning M2 (12,7mm) * MK19 (40 mm Automatic Grenade Launcher) * M240 (7,62mm) * JAVELIN AT * Heckler & Koch GMG 40 mm AGL, MG3 and other standard * Smoke Grenade Launchers Technical data: *Weight of Weapon Station excl. weapon and ammunition - 135 kg * Height of Weapon Station excl. weapon and ammunition - 749 mm * Temperature, Operating - -46°C to + 65°C * Temperature, Storage - -51°C to + 71°C * EMC - MIL-STD-461 * Vibration - MIL-STD-810, Method 514.4 Protector M155 Identical to M151 with extended functionality: * Day Camera VIS 95 with 95 field of view developed by Kongsberb. * Infrared Aim Laser (850 nm) developed by Kongsberb. Protector Lite Designed for low recoil weapon * 7.62mm or smaller Extensive commomality with PROTECTOR M151. The result of this gives retained reliability and accuracy. * Identical MMI, Identical vehicle interface * Identical servo system and drive mechanisms * Identical sensor controllers Optimized for low weight and versatile * New structure, designed for lower loads * Two-axis system * Supporting a wide range of sensors/weapons Protector Medium Caliber RWS The PROTECTOR Medium Caliber Remote Weapon Station (MC RWS) is a turret solution designed for 25-50mm cannons mountable on wheeled or tracked armored vehicles. * 21st Century Turret – low signature and reduced weight provides increased mobility and survivability. * Highly effective weapon system for multiple types of ammunition. * Increased hull space to accommodate more dismounted infantry. * Escalation of Force (EOF) package available. * Flexible/Modular System Integration. * Highly reliable and designed for ease of maintenance. The medium caliber automatic cannon and coaxial machine gun combined with optional non-lethal effects provides the vehicle crew the necessary tools to engage in a wide spectrum of situations and to conduct Escalation of Force. The availability of having two ammunition types simultaneously gives the flexibility to configure the system to engage both soft and hard targets beyond 3,000 meters. A Commander’s sight solution, based on the PROTECTOR RWS family, gives the commander an independent surveillance and lethal/non-lethal engagement capability and enables a two way hunter/killer capability. Protector Dual Remote Weapon Station The PROTECTOR Dual Remote Weapon Station (DRWS) is based on the existing PROTECTOR Family of Remote Weapon Stations. This innovative system features, amongst other things, a coaxial weapon adaptor for 7,62 mm and 5,56 mm and dual user functionality. The coaxial weapon is on the same axis as the main gun, and the system automatically compensates for the parallell axis between the sights and the axis. Sea Protector CIWS The Sea Protector CIWS is a fully automatic naval close-in weapon system based on a Russian Gryazev-Shipunov GSh-6-30 30 mm rotary cannon. It is mounted in an enclosed automatic Protector M151 or M155 station, enclosed in a special designed turret. The system's primary purpose is defense against anti-ship missiles and other precision guided weapons. However it can also be employed against fixed or rotary wing aircraft, ships and other small craft, coastal targets, and floating mines. It is the main CIWS weapon in the Sjøforsvaret. The complete weapon system comprises the complete Protector CIWS turret, Kongsberg PCF-15 Fire Control Radar System, and PCO-15 Electrical-Optical Tracker. A single PCF-15 radar system can simultaneously control four turrets. The radar system can engage aerial and surface targets at 4 km and 5 km respectively. The electro-optical system can detect a mid sized aerial target 7 km away, while torpedo boat–sized surface targets can be detected at a range of up to 70 km. Features include surveillance and tracking modes, high jamming immunity, laser range finder and TV optical sight. It is easyly compatible con all kind of C&C systems. The gun mount is fully automated, and can also be remotely controlled by an operator from either the control console or via a remotely mounted gunsight. It has a higher firing rate than both the Goalkeeper and Phalanx (Block 1 and older) CIWS models. They are often mounted in pairs, with as many as four pairs mounted on the larger ships, providing an effective point defence (last) layer. However, like all gun-based CIWS, they suffer from short engagement times and the need for multiple volleys to effectively eradicate a threat. Category:Kalmar Union Category:Weapons Category:Military Category:Military of Kalmar Union